


Ce soir-là

by ElodieTheFangirl, Sally0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coffee, College, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Late Night Conversations, Moving On, Moving Out, Parent Tony Stark, Then More Coffee, Translation, scotch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally0/pseuds/Sally0
Summary: La dernière nuit de Peter avant de quitter le QG pour aller à l'université. Aucun d'entre eux ne veut que cette nuit se termine. Mais il le faut, bien sûr.





	Ce soir-là

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487243) by [Sally0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally0/pseuds/Sally0). 



Peter est allongé sur le canapé; Tony est affalé sur un fauteuil.

 

La pièce n'est éclairée que par la lumière douce du foyer au gaz dans le coin.

 

L'horloge frappe onze heures. Ils y jettent un coup d'œil, mais ne disent rien.

 

Tony se lève pour reprendre du café.

 

« Chocolat chaud? » demande-t-il depuis le bar.

 

« Non merci. »

 

Le doux gazouillis de la machine remplit le silence.

 

Tony passe devant le fauteuil, s'arrêtant à la place devant le canapé. « Tu veux bien bouger ta jambe? »

 

La jambe de Peter tombe sur le sol. Il se releve pour faire de la place.

 

Tony s'enfonce dans le coussin à côté de Peter. Il prend trop tôt une gorgée de café, brûlant légèrement sa langue.

 

Peter ouvre Candy Crush.

 

Tony fait semblant de vérifier ses mails.

 

L'horloge frappe minuit.

 

« Il se fait tard. » remarque Peter.

 

« Yep. »

 

Peter passe au Sudoku. Tony se refait un autre café.

 

« Black Sabbath ? »

 

Peter considère la proposition. « AC/DC. »

 

« Tu as entendu le petit, Fri. Volume bas. »

 

‘Thunderstruck’ commence à jouer doucement.

 

L’horloge frappe une heure.

 

Tony passe au whiskey.

 

Peter éteint son téléphone.

 

« Je peux essayer ? »

 

« Absolument pas. Mais bien essayé. »

 

Ils rirent, leurs yeux se rencontrant brièvement avant de se détacher rapidement.

 

Aucun d’eux ne parlent pendant un moment.

 

L’horloge frappe deux heures.

 

La playlist d’AC/DC s’achève avec ‘You Shook Me All Night Long.’

 

“Friday, joue Guns N’ Roses.” demande Peter au milieu du silence.

 

Tony fronce les sourcils dans sa direction.

 

« Tu pourras choisir la prochaine, promis. »

 

« Tu n’aimais pas ce genre de musique avant. »

 

Peter hausse les épaules. « Je m’y suis habitué. »

 

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu es venu au laboratoire? »

 

« Ouais. »

 

« Tu as couvert tes oreilles et m’a supplié d’éteindre ma ‘musique de vieux’.

 

« Et tu as juste augmenté le volume. » Il sourit à ce souvenir. Puis murmure, presque pour lui-même. « Ca va me manquer. »

 

Tony détourne le regard.

 

L’horloge frappe trois heures.

 

Tony remplit son verre de whiskey. Quand il revient, il s’assoit près de Peter, leurs épaules se touchant. Il soulève ses pieds sur la table basse et Peter l’imite. Ses pieds, plus petits, frôlent ceux de Tony tandis qu’il ajuste sa position.

 

Ca le chatouille, mais Tony ne bouge pas.

 

Sans un mot, il tend son verre à Peter pour qu’il goûte.

 

Peter toussote et grimace face à la sensation de brûlure sur sa langue. Tony ricane.

 

« Je suis fatigué. » baille Peter après un moment.

 

« Moi aussi. »

 

Tony repasse au café. Il apporte un chocolat chaud à Peter.

 

L’horloge frappe quatre heures.

 

La musique douce couvre à peine les gorgées prises par Peter.

 

Le café de Tony refroidit sur la table, il oublie de le boire.

 

La playlist Guns N’ Roses s’achève avec ‘Sweet Child O’ Mine.’

 

Dehors, le ciel fond dans un gris froid, l’horizon visible comme une vague ligne d’or.

 

Peter murmure. « Tu choisis la prochaine. »

 

Tony ne répond pas. Il drape lentement un bras autour des épaules du petit et serre. Les yeux de Peter se ferment et il fond dans l’étreinte, se penchant progressivement pour poser sa tête contre le torse de son aîné.

 

Un oiseau chante dehors.

 

L’horloge frappe cinq heures.

 

« Il n’y aura pas de prochaine, petit. »


End file.
